Agent Two
Agent Two formed a two-man Splinter Cell team with Agent One as they first appeared in the co-op campaign mode of Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory as they operated as a team during the events in the Information Warfare Attacks and East Asian Crisis in 2007. He appeared again with Agent One in the co-op campaign mode in Version 2 of Splinter Cell: Double Agent assisting Sam Fisher during the events in the JBA Crisis in 2008. Background Edit Agent Two started Splinter Cell team-training with his designated partner shortly until the Korean conflict started. During this advanced team-training, he received extensive knowledge and skill through the application of advanced co-op tactics for covert infiltration, some of the techniques were the tomoe nage throw, human ladder, back to back climbing, among other Splinter Cell team field skills .Uncharacteristically, they are given similar weapons as Sam Fisher, boosting them to lethal status. Though they seem to not carry as much non-lethal equipment as their solo counterpart. Through the numerous missions experienced, Agent Two has shown thorough understanding and skill in stealth, close combat, and covert operations. Operations Edit Cyber Attacks of 2007/East Asian Crisis Edit Shortly after the teams advanced Splinter Cell team-training, the two Splinter Cells-in-training were deployed into Panama to investigate other deals by Señor Segundo Ruiz De Medeiros, Vice President of MCAS Banco de Panama who made deals between Displace International and Hugo Lacerda as well as tying up the loose ends and clues that Fisher picked up from Lacerda. After interrogating De Medeiros and sifting through all available records, they learned that he had brokered deals aiding Hugo Lacerda and with a North Korean biological weapons scientist named Jong Pom-Chu. After the teams mission was completed, the two now fully authorized Splinter Cell team were sent into war-torn Seoul, where they were tasked with destroying any anti-air weapon vehicles, but primarily tracking down, securing and capturing Jong. Unfortunately, shortly after insertion the team secured a body double placed in a hotel. He revealed that Jong was not there and that soldiers had taken him. Upon this intelligence the team interrogates a high ranking North Korean officer who reveals that North Korean Special Forces relocated him. Splinter Cell veteran Sam Fisher was needed to interrogate a North Korean Special Forces operator to find out where immediately as the entire operation depended on the successful completion of the objective. The team dismissed the idea that he is another Splinter Cell assuming Fisher was his callsign, as they believed they were the first. The team eventually evacuate Jong via cargo truck. They discover that Jong had been developing a chemical weapon and are sent to a silo in North Korea to locate a strain of the virus and create a vaccine. The Korean conflict was over by then, but they learned that North Korean Colonel Kim had refused to lay down arms and led a rogue faction of the army to plant bombs within New York. The two agents head to the train station and disable the bomb. They head back to North Korean soil to learn that Kim had the ability to strike a final time, at the United Nations (UN) Headquarters in New York. The team goes to the UN HQ in New York, where they kill Kim and disable the last bomb. JBA Crisis Edit Shortly after Fisher was pulled out, the spies were sent in to complete his mission by blowing up the plant. Next, the spies go to Ellsworth Penitentiary to start a riot, providing a distraction to allow Fisher and Jamie Washington to escape. Thanks to intelligence provided by Fisher, the spies were able to sabotage the chemical bunker in Kinshasa owned by Tafkir and Massoud, as well as gather valuable intel. The last mission happened in conjunction with Fisher taking down the JBA. Under the command of Assistant Director Williams, The Splinter Cell team sabotaged multipleRed Mercury bombs on the tanker (hijacked by Fisher during his mission in Russia) heading for Los Angeles Harbor.